


Endlessly

by stylinsxns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsxns/pseuds/stylinsxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thought life was pretty boring and revolved around staying inside, away from everyone, until he met Harry, and he realised that maybe his life was pretty good compared to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis didn't really believe in love, not true love. He believed that if you met the right person maybe you could get somewhere but he never believed that two people could be so deeply in love. He'd never been with anyone, and he was stubborn. He didn't go out to nightclubs and get wasted and do something he might regret, nor did he try to interact with anyone. He just didn't believe in wasting your life on 'love' when your likely to get hurt, or having it not work out and leaving you empty inside. Louis had already lost his family, and it had occurred to him that maybe staying inside and revising could keep him out of meeting people he will loose again. Because it was his fault they left after all. 

Louis sat on his bed, looking through a pile of chemistry books he needed to revise from. He didn't mind, he thought, it would keep him occupied for the day. His friend, Niall, was sat on the other end of the bed, chewing noisily on a piece of chewing gum as he complained about the amount of revising he needed to do, and in Louis mind, it was a lot less than he needed to do.

"Niall, give it a rest, I need to revise too, its life, just do it" Louis snapped, becoming more and more impatient. As much as loud chewing of gum annoyed him, so did complaining and moaning, and sadly enough for him, he best friend seemed to be A+ in all of it. Louis started jotting down notes and flicking through his book when Niall yet again disturbed him.

"You will come out tonight wont you? Just me and you, go out to the club, have a few drinks, it will be fun, maybe you might meet a nice guy" Louis shuddered at the thought of him being gay. He didn't want to be gay, he wanted to be like his mates and have girls around him but that made him uncomfortable and the last thing he would want was that. His mates accepted that he liked guys, it was just Louis not letting himself accept that maybe he was different to everybody else, but it didn't matter. Louis snapped his head up from his book and tried to force a nice smile. A part of him wanted to go out with Niall and have fun, he'd been drained from a bit of fun for a long time.

"Y-yeah I guess that would be good, uhm, yeah, that sounds really good actually" And for the first time in a while, Louis let himself hang loose, get out a bit more, because that's what he needed, he just needed to realise that you can't spend your whole life revising.

~

Louis looked in the mirror, pulling his skinny leg trousers over his legs and pulling on a white shirt. He wanted to look good for a change. He never really looked amazing but he felt like tonight was going to be good, he just had a feeling. It had been 6 months since he went out, and last time, he had to drag Niall home because he got so wasted. Louis promised himself he would never get that wasted, and that he'd never go out for a while so he could avoid staying awake all night making sure Niall didn't choke on his own sick. Niall wasn't one for refusing drinks, it was one after the other and he didn't care about the outcomes, he just loved drinking, and Louis knew that if he didn't go out with Niall, he wouldn't have to scrape him up off the floor and carry him home. 

He grabbed his phone off the desk, checking the time, 7.56. Niall was in the shower, and Louis smiled to himself as he heard the soft singing voice of Niall from behind the door. He sat on the bed, flicking through texts from mates and contemplating on ever replying, because Louis had a thing for never replying, because when people asked him out for a drink, he never replied and when they asked him why, he would say he never got the text, because he really wasn't one for going out. 

When Niall emerged from the bathroom, fully naked, he smirked to himself at how open Niall was and how he didn't care weather or not Louis could see his dick. Louis didn't mind after all. He sat on the bed and watched Niall getting changed, taking in every movement and every drop of water that fell off Niall's hair from where he hadn't dried it properly. Niall caught Louis staring and smirked.

"You like what you see?" Niall laughed, and Louis blushed. He didn't fancy Niall, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was really good looking.

"N-no, not at all, I was daydreaming, sorry mate" Louis tried to be as discrete as possible, but it was obviously not working out. Niall pulled on his t-shirt and grabbed his phone, slipping it into his back pocket, then grabbing his keys out.

"You ready then?" Niall said, still smirking from the whole staring ordeal. Louis hesitated before walking forward. This was the first time he had gone out in a long time, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to go anymore.

~

As soon as they got there, he knew it was a bad idea ever agreeing. He'd lost Niall in the club within 20 seconds of walking in. Niall knew everyone there because it was his weekend thing to go out, and now Louis was glad he had denied the offer so many times before. The room was packed full, everyone dancing and the smell of alcohol was burning Louis' nose. He'd never been so disgusted. People flailing around singing at the top of their voices while their faces were covered in sweat and alcohol fuming from their mouths. He just felt unwanted and uncomfortable, he didn't feel welcome at all.

Louis sat himself down at the bar, trying to make himself fit in around people, but the more he sat there, the more awkward it became when people started realising he was alone and he had no one to talk to. He knew he should have never gone out, that he should never have said yes, because he knew this would happen and he should have just been the same old Louis and stayed at home where he wouldn't have to be rejected by his own best friend. He couldn't see Niall anywhere, but he knew that Niall, by now, would probably have downed 2 pints and will be touching up every girl around. He pulled out his phone to call a taxi home when a boy came up behind him. His hair was pushed up into a quiff, his face soaked in sweat and his skin was pale. He looked awful to say the least. He looked tired and worn out, but he still looked beautiful, if Louis would say so himself. The boy winked, smirking slightly, and Louis thought maybe this was his chance to make some new friends.

"You got any on ya?" Louis didn't quite know what this boy was talking about, or who he was, but he shook his head. The boy groaned, still smiling to himself, running his hand down Louis chest.

"G-got any what?" Louis stuttered, watching the boys hand run back up his chest and up to his face. Louis stomach dropped and he realised how uncomfortable he was and how this really wasn't how he wanted to spend his night.

"Don't be a dick, I know you've got some in ya pocket, let me have it" The boy slurred slightly, a tone of harshness in his voice. Louis looked into the boys eyes and could see pain, not a pain Louis could describe but something about him made Louis realise that this boy was dangerous, but he couldn't keep his hands off Louis and he liked it.

"I d-don't have anything for you mate, I''m s-sorry" Louis still didn't know what this kid wanted. He looked about 18, and Louis wasn't quite sure how he ended up looking so bad. He almost looked ill.

"S'fine I guess, I'm Harry" Louis smiled, giving him a pat on the back. He liked Harry, even if they hadn't got off on the best start. He may not be the nicest person going, Louis thought, but it made him look less lonely and gave him some company for the night.

"I'm Louis. Good to meet you" Harry still had his arm around Louis, stroking lightly against his shirt, fiddling with the collar.

"Your really hot" Louis didn't quite expect it, but he liked it. He liked being told he was good looking, he liked the attention. 

Harry all of a sudden became weak in Louis arms, falling to his knees before Louis could even catch him. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and Louis hadn't panicked so much in his life. He hadn't known the boy for 5 minutes and he felt the need to protect him. Louis dropped to his knees and tried to pick Harry up, dragging him outside and putting him down onto a bench. After a few sips of water, he opened his eyes, but he looked tired, and by then, Louis had called a taxi and brought Harry home.

That was the night Louis had fallen in love without realising, and he'd fallen in love with the completely wrong type of person.

~

By the time Louis had got Harry home, he was asleep, and Louis had put him into his double bed to carry on sleeping. It was only 11pm but the younger boy looked so pale and tired and like he hadn't slept in days. He sat in bed, watching Harry sleep, loving the way his chest rose and feel so innocently and delicately but really he wasn't, and Louis couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. As he watched Harry, he realised what he'd actually done. He'd let a stranger into the house, that he shared with Niall, not knowing anything about him. He didn't want to tell himself it was a bad idea but he knew it was, he knew that bringing Harry home was the worst idea in the world. But something in Louis mind told him to take Harry back to his and make sure he was safe because he could have got seriously hurt. Louis switched off his bedside lamp and cuddled under the duvet, lightly letting his arm lay over the top of Harry's waist, his hand stroking his back. For once he felt content.

He also realised, just as he was falling asleep, that Niall was going to be furious with him the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke up at 2am with a start, to see Harry thrashing his arms around, sweat pouring down his face, his eyes dilated, his whole body shaking violently. He raced out of bed and grabbed a cool towel and wiped his face down, trying to calm him down. Louis knew what to do, well, he hoped he knew what to do. He was having some sort of nightmare, or something like that.

Harry stopped thrashing, and eventually his breathing calmed and he was just left shaking slightly. Louis sat him up and pinned back his sweaty mop of hair and placed the cool towel on his forehead. He could tell Harry was scared, really scared. Maybe because he's woke up in a strangers house, next to a stranger, who was trying to calm him down from some sort of episode. Louis rubbed Harry's back, stroking his cheek to try make him open his eyes a little.

"Hey, your alright now, okay? I'm Louis, remember? I've got you, your okay" Louis cooed, trying to sound as nice as possible, because he didn't want to startle the younger boy. Harry shuddered against Louis touch, his face was boiling and he couldn't quite move his mouth for words. Like his whole body was paralysed. Harry's eyes opened, and Louis smiled, continuing to rub his back, trying to keep his as calm as possible.

"You remember me rig-" Louis stopped as he saw Harry staring at him, a little smirk met the corners of his mouth.

"Y-you sleep naked" Harry whispered, his voice still shuddery. Louis blushed, unable to find any words that could stop Harry from looking. He knew that he was naked and after last night he knew that Harry didn't mind being touchy feely. Louis just nodded, covering his body up a little more with the duvet.

"Yeah? Why?" He said sharply, maybe trying to move on conversation quicker. Harry moved his hand against Louis chest. He couldn't believe how warm Harry was and how much he was trembling. Louis let Harry trace his fingers over his tattoos, because he actually, deep down, found it relaxing.

"I think your hot" Harry chuckled, climbing over so he was on top of Louis, the covers now on the floor. Louis wanted to tell him no, that he doesn't want to do anything he might regret. Harry started un buckling his trousers that he had slept in, ripping them off quickly.

"T-take my shirt off" Harry said, taking a shuddery breath. Louis sat up, pulling the shirt up to reveal quite a skinny boy. He obviously didn't work out, because you could see his ribs and his skin was pale and bruised a little bit.

"Stop l-looking and just take my shirt off" Harry was hard against Louis, and Louis didn't know whether he liked it or he felt uncomfortable. Harry started adding pressure against Louis making him moan slightly as Louis pulled his shirt off fully and dropped it onto the floor.

Louis fiddled with Harry's underpants band round his little waist, tugging on it, indicating to Harry exactly what he wanted.

"You want me don't you?" Harry moaned, rubbing his cock against Louis', making Louis moan.

"P-please" Louis pulled down Harry's underpants, leaving Harry to take them off completely.

“Do you want my cock in your mouth?” He asked, Louis swallowed in anticipation and nodded.

“Say it.”

“I-I want your cock i-in my mouth.” Louis stuttered, his cock now throbbing.

“Of course you do” Harry moaned. Louis tried hard not to touch himself because Harry was unbelievably hot. Niall still wasn't home and if he was to walk in on Louis, he would never live it down. He doesn't even know Harry, but it felt so right.

Louis hummed as Harry palmed his growing erection. Louis was now kneeling beside him on the bed, his erection pressed to his stomach.

“Suck.” Harry commanded. Louis swirled his tongue around the slit, he ran his tongue down the shaft, then took him in his mouth. I went down as far as I could but that wasn’t good enough for Louis. Harry pushed his head down, gagging Louis a little, but got used to it. This was Louis first time and he still deep down knew it was the wrong thing to be doing but Harry didn't seem like he wanted to stop, and neither did Louis.

Harry started bucking his hips. Louis hallowed his cheeks and moaned. He was moaning Harry repeatedly and it wasn't on purpose, he was enjoying it so much he didn't realise what he was saying.

“Fuck Louis, I’m gonna come” He breathed, his thrust becoming more sloppy. Louis felt him clench underneath him and he soon released his liquids into Louis mouth. Louis couldn't swallow, he just couldn't.

"Swallow, now" Harry commended, still shaking from what had happened. Louis did what he was told and swallowed, quite enjoying the taste. He looked up and Harry smiled down at him. Harry was already touching himself, and Louis thought it was really really hot.

“S-so good” Louis stuttered and Harry smirked. Harry placed Louis on the bed and kneeled where Louis was previously and spread out Louis soft little legs.

“Keep still.” Harry ordered, leaving kisses on Louis thighs. Louis grabbed hold of the sheets, trying not to move, to keep Harry happy.

Louis felt Harry's tongue lick his head. He took Louis all the in his mouth without warning, he hallowed his cheeks and was pumping fast. Louis held onto the sheets for dear life and moaned. He felt himself tighten and he thought Harry felt it too because he pulled off and started jerking him off.

"G-gonna come Harry, l-let me come" Louis released his liquids into Harry's mouth, and Harry obediently swallowed instantly.

Harry fell next to Louis, cuddling him close.

“Wow..” Louis breathed. Louis was worried now, because he had just sucked off a stranger, someone he didn't know. All the consequences were running through his mind. He just sucked off someone he's never met, someone he doesn't know. He looks to his side to see Harry asleep. Louis moves as far away from Harry and falls asleep.

He regrets ever going out. Right now, he kinda just wants to forget what just happened. He wants to forget ever meeting Harry.

~

Harry was gone when Louis woke up, and he wasn't surprised, because everyone left Louis. He was used to it. He knew he had gotten too close to Harry, because as usual, everyone leaves. This is exactly why he doesn't believe in love, he just believes it breaks people, makes people a lot worse than they were before. He hates himself for not stopping Harry, he hates himself for not stopping himself. He's now got a million regrets on his list. 

He gets up and puts some clothes on, because being naked was another sign of what happened last night, and he really wants to clear up any vision or memory of Harry ever being around him, or of Harry ever meeting him. He washed his face and sorted his hair out, and went straight to the kitchen to study. Sure enough, Niall wasn't awake yet, seen as he must of got completely wasted and he wouldn't be awake until 5pm. Louis grabbed himself a drink of coffee and sat down, trying to forget everything, and put his mind back into studying for his last year at college.

~

 _"Call me;)"_ and a number was what the note said, stuck to Louis laptop. He knew it must have been Harry, because he was the only one who had left. Louis added the number to his phone, but never called. For some reason he wanted Harry's number stored, he wanted to have it in his phone. He felt like Harry was a part of him when all he really wanted was to forget he ever existed. Louis examined the wink, and knew that Harry seemed to be the kinky kind of person.

It made Louis wonder why Harry was so good with swallowing cum. He decided that Harry had probably done it before. Louis was angry inside, his whole body just felt angry for letting himself do this. Fall for the wrong person. He knew it now, Harry was one for sleeping around, going to night clubs and get wasted enough to maybe catch a lift home with someone and have a good fuck.

Louis never called him back.

~

It was 4pm when Niall surfaced from his pit of a bedroom. Louis was right. He was still sat revising for his Chemistry exam when Niall made himself a sandwich and plopped himself in the chair beside Louis.

"Where was ya last night? Didn't see ya at all!" Niall proclaimed, munching into his sandwich.

"You left me on my own, if you don't remember" Louis grumbled, staying focused on his work.

"Shit, sorry mate! But anyway, you meet anyone?" Louis could tell that Niall couldn't care less that he had left Louis, but Louis would never be mad at Niall because he was his best friend after all.

"Uhm, y-yeah, I did, actually" Louis stuttered, trying not to get into details about anything. Louis really wanted to forget ever saying yes, he could have just lied and said no.

"Mate, nice one! What's he called then, he a keeper?" He was good looking, Louis thought, Harry was good looking, he could be a keeper.

"He's called Harry, yeah, he seems okay" 

"Harry Styles you mean?" Niall's face nearly paled and he looked shocked, which made Louis anxious.

"Yeah.." Louis dropped his head to try not maintain eye contact with Niall, maybe hoping that he would change conversation and they could carry on studying.

"Sorry Louis but he's a bad'un, I'd stay away if I were you" 

~

 _"Meet me in town tonight? :)"_ Was all that Louis texted, and he got a simple, _"Okay ;)"_ from Harry.

Louis decided that Harry liked winking, maybe a bit too much.

~

Louis wasn't walking for long before he saw Harry down an alley way with 3 other men, exchanging money for little satches of some sort of substance. Louis wasn't' going to bother going up to them, because maybe they were family, friends. Louis watched a little longer before he saw them all go inside the door at the side of the alley way.

Louis, feeling a little bit let down, turned around, and walked back home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feedback is always lovely!  
> Twitter - @flirtynourry  
> Tumblr - topsharry.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading, if you want updates and sneak peaks for chapters check out my twitter, if you want to ask me questions, ask on my Tumblr.  
> Also check out @endlessly_harry and @endlessly_louis on twitter:)


End file.
